<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128446">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asks: Cann I request a fluffy imagine for Yu kanda asking his so to marry him??? Thank youuuu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanda Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have been popular as of late. Too popular for Kanda’s liking. Ever since you had saved that one Finder there had been no end to the stream of admirers that hounded for your attention.</p><p>“Back off,” Kanda yelled at a certain red-head who saw an opportunity to join in on the fun. “[Name] isn’t yours to approach,” the exorcist continued to snipe at the male, missing the obvious mischievous smile on the other’s face.</p><p>“Neither is [Name] yours to claim,” the redhead pointed out, earning a good swipe to his head from the fist of Kanda. “No need to be possessive!” he exclaimed jovially, provoking the other just enough.</p><p>“That’s it!” Kanda bristled, turning around sharply to face you. Though the steam was nearly coming out of his nose the male deflated a little upon seeing you, the glare of his eyes fading into something more gentle, though Kanda was by all means still in over his own head.</p><p>“Will you be mine, [Name]!” he exclaimed loudly for all to hear, then blushing, realising what this sounded like, before the rest of the crowd booed him.</p><p>“How unromantic!” Lavi chipped in, riling up the crowd even more as he crossed his arms. Despite all that, the redhead was still impressed at the boldness Kanda displayed, finding great amusement in the way his little plan worked out.</p><p>You in the meanwhile were left with all of the consequences, with a tense Kanda standing in front of you, still waiting for your answer, while the rest of the crowd were chiding you to reject, not wanting you to settle for so little.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>